


Timestamps: Convenient Husbands

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Series: Convenient Husbands [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: Timestamps for Convenient Husbands, originally posted elsewhere but now archived here. (In Jan 2021, but backdated.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Convenient Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104758
Comments: 48
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt from elenafic, "In "Convenient Husbands", we got to see Dean's family. What about Castiel's?"

Dean has a fear of flying. Castiel has known this for a while, since it was one of the first things he’d learned about Dean, even if he hadn’t understood what it meant at the time. The truth, which he does know now, is that Dean is afraid of flying the human way: trapped in a pressurized metal tube under someone else’s control.  
  
Technically, Dean has no opinion yet about the Garuda way of flying.  
  
“Dude,” Dean says, “if you wanna join the mile high club, all you gotta do is ask.” He is cheerful, but there’s a pin-drop of anxiety twitching through the bond.  
  
“Sex while flying my way would be very uncomfortable, Dean.” Castiel circles Dean slowly, trying to decide where he is to be held. He’s carried Dean through flight before, but Dean had been unconscious at the time and Castiel had just grabbed wrapped his entire body inside Castiel’s torso. Side-by-side flight is easy in theory, but like many things Castiel’s been doing of late, he’s never done it before. “You won’t need to open your eyes, and it will be over very fast.”  
  
“Sounds like some bad dates I’ve had.”  
  
Castiel flicks at Dean’s mind through the bond, ignoring Dean’s snicker. “I do want to show things to you, Dean. I think this would be the easiest way.”  
  
Dean’s trust still renders Castiel breathless sometimes. Dean’s mind is as open as his now-unfolded arms, which is all the invitation Castiel needs. He steps right into the warmth of Dean’s personal space, slipping his arms around Dean’s torso and ignoring Dean’s grin at their proximity. Castiel nudges at Dean through mental link for him to close his eyes.  
  
“Okay.” Dean screws his eyes shut, “say—”  
  
Castiel opens his wings and snaps all of them once.  
  
“—when.” Dean’s eyes jerk open, startled. “What.”  
  
“I didn’t say we were going to take the scenic route.”  
  
They’re in one of Castiel’s few underground caverns. The air is cool and fresh, the sound of dripping water somewhere in the vague distance. There is no light source this deep but Castiel’s wings are glowing, long lines of yellow-blue stretching up to the low ceiling.  
  
Dean slips away from Castiel’s arms, enthralled. “You lived down here?”  
  
“Most recently, yes.” Castiel follows Dean as he makes his way across the uneven rock, hands outstretched to help keep his balance. Dean doesn’t want help navigating the terrain; there’s glee in his mind as he shuffles along and makes small jumps towards the near wall where Castiel’s few belongings are.  
  
“These are yours?” Dean crouches down to peer at the closest of the small piles. There’s pottery and books, and a few pieces of art that Castiel’s saved from various earthly calamities. Dean’s breathless when he says, “Jesus, some of these must be ancient. Actually, they’re all probably ancient. I... don’t think I should touch any of these.”  
  
“I take very good care of them. There’s no sunlight down here and the air is still.” Castiel takes a scroll, unrolling it for Dean to see the artwork. “Call it selfish of me.”  
  
Dean doesn’t entirely understand what he’s seeing beyond the few snatches of language he takes from Castiel’s mind, but there’s excited panic bouncing around his head. “We need to get an appraisal on this. Sam would have a heart attack.” Then he grins at Castiel, darting in to snatch a quick kiss. “You big nerd.”  
  
Castiel is about to suggest showing Dean where the sleeping area is, but a foreign shift in the air snags his attention. There should be nothing here in these sleeping caves, which were chosen specifically for their distance from human and supernatural civilization.  
  
**_Where?_** Dean asks. **_What should I do?_**  
  
Castiel throws a wing over Dean, who thankfully manages to restrict his protest to an indignant squawk. There is another creature down here, its presence masked by protective magic, making it hard for Castiel to pinpoint its location. Castiel can flee if they need to, but he’s rather annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
Soft footsteps echo in the quiet, lighted wings just like Castiel’s spread out behind an approaching figure.  
  
Castiel starts. “Hester.”  
  
Hester seems less surprised to see him. She crosses her arms. “Castiel.”  
  
How long has it been since they’d last seen each other? They didn’t exactly part on good terms, though Hester had been more upset about Castiel’s refusing to take a stand during the infighting than anything else. It is still shocking to see her, looking as strong and beautiful as Castiel remembers, though her hair is longer and her eyes older.  
  
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come back here,” Hester says. She’s still keeping her distance, wary but hopefuly. “Your supplies have been useful, though.”  
  
“You took my supplies? Ah, you’re in hiding.”  
  
“I can’t hear you.” Hester frowns at him, but takes a few steps forward. “Are you blocking yourself from me, Castiel?”  
  
“I’m bound.” Castiel lifts his wing off of Dean. True to form, Dean peeks out from behind him and gives a little wave.  
  
Hester stares. “What is that?”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel says, pulling Dean step forward so that they’re standing side by side, “this is Hester. Hester, this is Dean. My husband.”  
  
“I remember her,” Dean says, mental fingers slipping through Castiel’s mind. “One of your garrison. You helped her master the sword, and you fought together at that place, uh, that place with the cliff?”  
  
Hester’s mouth drops open. “You’re sharing your memories with him? You let yourself be his concubine?”  
  
“Actually,” Dean says promptly, “Cas is my sugar daddy. Have you seen the treasure he’s got lying around this place? It’s insane.”  
  
“Um, Dean.” **_May I have a moment with her?_**  
  
**_Yeah, you miss her._** Dean trails his fingers down Castiel’s arm soothingly. **_Go ahead, I’ll check out the rest of your stuff._**  
  
Hester doesn’t have access to Castiel’s mind, but she is still effective in reading his face. She looks unimpressed and mildly disturbed, which means that Castiel must have watched Dean walk off with one of those indulgent expressions that Pamela mocks Castiel for all that time.  
  
“What?” Castiel asks. “I’m married. He’s very attractive to me.”  
  
“He would have to be,” Hester says, “knowing your impossible standards.”  
  
“My standards are not impossible, they are merely...” Castiel thinks, and Dean laughs at the back of his mind. “Fine, they are impossible. It’s good to see you, Hester, it’s been a long time.”  
  
Hester finally smiles. She is clearly exhausted, but doing an excellent job of keeping it together. “Yes.” She approaches him and, when they are close enough, touches a hand to his temple. “I knew you’d have managed to stay away from the call. You were always wily enough to find your own way.”  
  
“Are there others?” Castiel asks. “Running like you?”  
  
“Inias and I have been together for a while.” Hester winces. “He’s elsewhere at the moment, searching for another resting place. We’ve been on guard since we’d heard Michael’s call. His drums were pounding constantly, like the oldest of days. He’s gone quiet lately, but we must still be on guard.”  
  
“We think it ties back to Eve,” Castiel tells her. “It is... The story is too long. Will you come with me and Dean? We stay together in – no, it’s not like that, please, just listen. I have protection with him. His family is my family.”  
  
**_And your family is my family,_** Dean adds. **_Well, any of them that aren’t asswipes like my not-favorite cousin Zach of yours._**  
  
“And my family is his family.” Castiel takes Hester’s hand, squeezing gently. She is doubtful, but she is also frightened and needs help. “Dean and I are married, Hester, and all that means. If anyone does you wrong, they will answer to me.”  
  
“But,” Hester hesitates, “humans.”  
  
“We walked with them once,” Castiel reminds her. Better tell her that Dean’s a hunter later, though. “Never mind, I understand your discomfort. You and Inias can stay here as long as you want. I’ll bring essentials to you if you need, and help you ward it better since apparently it was so easy for you to get in.”  
  
Hester laughs softly, the sound warming Castiel right up. “You are very predictable in your warding, Castiel. That’s how I knew this place was yours.”  
  
They should do this slowly, Castiel thinks. Hester can spend some time with Dean, and surely he will win her over. **_Such confidence in my people skills, Cas?_** Although Inias might be a better bet, he enjoyed making new friends a great deal more than Hester, as far as Castiel can remember.  
  
“I’ll tell you about Eve,” Castiel says. He sends a wordless message through the bond to where Dean is currently poking at some brass bowls. “In fact, Dean and I will tell you. Are you willing to sit with us?”  
  
“He is a child,” Hester hisses.  
  
“And yet he has taught me a great deal.” Castiel shrugs, though Hester continues to look bewildered. “I’d prefer it if you don’t belittle him in front of me.”  
  
“Well, then.” Hester’s eye moves to the space over Castiel’s shoulder, watching as Dean approaches. She’s always been hard on new people, but Castiel knows that Dean is up to the challenge. “If you think so highly of him, I suppose he must have some virtues.”  
  
**_Gee, thanks,_** Dean sends to Castiel. He tries to sound affronted but he’s actually basking in Castiel’s determination that Hester like Dean. Castiel wants Hester back in his life, and Dean is part of that life now.  
  
“You’re talking to each other right now, aren’t you?” Hester cocks her head thoughtfully. “So that’s what it feels like when you’re not partaking of it.”  
  
“Sucks, don’t it?” Dean chips in. “Well, when you’re not the one who’s in on the party line, because it’s pretty awesome getting direct reception to Cas’ head.”  
  
Hester stares at Dean, and then turns to Castiel.  
  
“He’s saying that he likes being bonded to me,” Castiel says. “He enjoys sharing thoughts with me.”  
  
“Ah.” Hester nods. “Castiel does have a very dynamic mind. I hope you are aware what an honor it is to be bonded with him. It is an honor you should not take lightly, if you understand my meaning.”  
  
Dean grins at Castiel. **_Is that your family’s version of the ‘don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you?’_**  
  
Castiel considers. **_I think it just might be._**  
  
“Come then!” Hester exclaims. “Let us sit and take counsel. I shall call Inias and we shall have an evening meal together to celebrate this reunion.” She marches off to the back of the cave where she has presumably reorganised Castiel’s belongings to her liking.  
  
Dean opens his hand to Castiel. “After you.”  
  
“You really don’t mind this?”  
  
“Hey, man, she’s part of your history I haven’t been lucky enough to know.” Dean tucks Castiel’s hand into the crook of his elbow, and then they’re trailing after Hester. “It’s been amazing going through your memories, especially in all that detail, but there's stuff outside that, too.” He grins. “I bet she knows plenty of embarrassing stories about you.”  
  
**_Dean!_**


	2. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futurefic, the consequences of an ancient being falling in love with a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://no-gorms.tumblr.com/post/38690409885/convenient-husbands)

Picture a forest. An old, ancient forest, peaceful and eerie and untouched by humans save the small troupe that has been pressing forward into the trees for some weeks now. Some feel that this is a fool’s errand, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

When they find their goal, one hunter comes forward while the others stay behind. She has to be brave.

“Hello?” she says, and there is movement. What was a hill isn’t a hill; debris and dead foliage shift and fall off a great body that heaves with displeasure.

“Castiel?” she says.

The creature hisses, digs its claws deeper into the earth.

“Castiel, you don’t know me–” She gasps and ducks when a talon tries to grab her. “Please, Castiel, please listen, I – I’m a Winchester!”

The creature stills. It shudders and pulls away. Its head draws back into the massive scales of its body, but there is the impression of wariness. And fear.

“Please,” she says, “just hear me out.”

There is a war, she says. Elsewhere, of course, but it’s only a matter of time before it reaches the forest. The creature snorts at this assertion, but the hunter insists that it’s big, huge, tremendous. Demons and witches and warlocks and everything ever oozed out from Eve’s womb. It’s more massive than anything the world has ever seen or the stories ever told, and humankind is in true peril.

Her salespitch: “We need your help. We – I know you used to stand with us. You fought with us.”

Her punchline: “You loved one of us.”

The creature’s wings draw back. In the movement, the hunter catches a glint of metal dangling beneath the massive torso. She’s seen drawings of that object in the old books, a string from which hang a small face cast in bronze and two rings.

“We still tell stories of you,” she says. “We have – we still keep the pictures, the books. Everyone knows about how you’d– _”_

_“Stop,_ ” Castiel says in his ancient, rumbling voice. “ _Go_.”

“Please help us. We wouldn’t have come this far if it wasn’t dire. Please, for Dean.”

There’s a low sound, right on the edge of human hearing. Castiel cocks his head, one huge dirt-encrusted eye cracking open. The hunter forgets to breathe.

.

Move forward.

.

And upward.

.

Dean Winchester sits in a house. There is a party going on in the backyard, but there’s a party going on everywhere and Dean’s taking a break by sitting on the porch and smoking. Cigarettes are harmless here.

There’s a pop, some lightworks, and a figure drops onto the grass.

“Ah, damn.” Dean gets up, yelling, “Got another one!” over his shoulder as he runs forward to help the newcomer to her feet.

A moment of disorientation, and then the kid’s gasping, “You’re – you’re Dean!” Dean grins, because that doesn’t get old. Winchesters are still getting on with putting Davy Crockett to shame, apparently. “Dean Winchester, wow, oh my god.”

Dean doesn’t do orientation that much these days. There’s always someone else up for the task, usually the younger ones. But Dean’s okay with pulling the kid upright, explaining that her relatives should be around here somewhere – her eyes light up and go misty at the same time – and promising her that he’ll help her find them and any friends if she wants.

Then she stills, as though suddenly remembering, and exclaims, “Oh, oh! Castiel!”

Dean stops. “What?”

The kid freezes. “Uh. Castiel? I – I searched – there was a war and – um…”

“You saw Cas? Actual Cas?” Dean has her by shoulders before he knows what he’s doing.

There haven’t been reports about Cas for generations, not since Sam’s great-great grandkids were the last to see him give up on the Roadhouse and leave. In Dean’s opinion they hadn’t done enough to make Cas stay with them, but the Cas they’d talked about hadn’t sounded like the Cas Dean knew.

“Is he okay? Did you talk to him? What’s happened to him?” When the kid just swallows, eyes wide, Dean snaps, “Spit it out!”

“He died,” she says. “He was protecting the city when the Leviathan came, gave us the time we need to release the bomb. Roadhouse still stands because of him. Well, it was still standing when I bought it.”

Dean lets her go.

.

Move forward.

.

And sideways. Maybe a little downward.

.

Castiel is alone. He’d thought he known what it was like to be alone when he’d first left his family, but the time since then has done wonders for his education.

It’s one thing to have a space hollowed out inside him, but he hadn’t expected it to grow. It grew and kept growing, not content to stay Dean-shaped because it gnawed at the Cas-shaped bits until Castiel couldn’t bear to look at the Winchesters that followed without being so. Angry.

Safer to be alone. Just empty space. Cold. Empty. Nothing. Nothing. No more voices ( _voice, singular_ ) in Castiel’s head. Old creature old stupid creature crazy insane shouldn’t have fallen in love what no what does Dean look like maybe Dean wasn’t even real maybe maybe maybe

A vampire crosses Castiel’s hideaway. Castiel has nothing better to do, so he distends his jaw and bites it in half.

Not that much different from being on Earth, really. Only difference is that Castiel doesn’t need to resurface for nourishment. He can just stay here until he’s one with the landscape and can’t remember what it’s like to think.

_Cas?_

Time is empty and useless. It burned brightly for a moment before becoming empty space space space empty

_Cas!_

Hands touch him. They feel wrong, smell wrong. Wrong and impossible.

Castiel opens his eyes.

“Hey,” the thing says. It is grinning, skin pale under the grey light. It is obviously an incubus or shifter, because no humans in Purgatory, that would be crazy, Castiel is crazy. “C'mon, Cas, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me already?” _You can hear me, can’t you, Cas? I could hear you the moment we got in._

Warmth trickles in Castiel’s mind. Castiel balks, talons clawing against the ground because it is foreign, alien, new ( _old)_ ; the incubus is putting these things into his head because because because

_Cas!_ Fingers stroke his face – firmly, confidently, although Castiel is slime and scales and dirt. _Cas, I know you’re in there. I’m sorry, man, I’m so sorry, I wish I could – I wish –_

“Not here,” Castiel garbles, tongue stiff from lack of use. “Stop. _Stop_.”

But it doesn’t stop because Dean is in his mind, flooding into the dusty hollow places of Castiel’s head like sunlight and warmth and old memories Castiel had spent decades hoarding like treasures before they’d turned ugly and starving and and and and

_I’m taking you home,_ Dean declares. _You’re coming with us._

“Monsters stay here,” Castiel replies. _Forever and ever and ever and_

_Part of you is human, as well_. Dean taps his forehead. His grin is shaky, though his eyes bright and hopeful. _We’ll use this to get you out. All this time, the bond’s still there, still going strong._ Finally, his smile disappears. _Fuck, Cas, I’m so sorry I did this to you._

_No._ Castiel rises up, ancient joints creaking until he’s pulled Dean to him. _Love you, no, please, can’t. Is difficult. Language, difficult._

Dean’s hand is gentle where it cups his chin. _I’ll help you remember._


End file.
